cool_gemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Non-Cool Gemsonas Wiki Gemsonas/Nepheline
Nepheline '''is a Gem and an original gemsona created by nepheline-universe. Appearance She has long sleeve shirt with a star symbolizing the Crystal Squad, gem on belly and white pants with two boots. Personality Nepheline likes to make everyone happy around, she is cheerful and knows when to say and how to say, she is intelligent and self-assured, does not like to command, leaving choices instead of orders for her companions. And that makes her the perfect leader for Crystal Squad. History Nepheline was a homeword terraformer, that belongs to White Diamond and obeys White Opal. She and others 100 Nephelines go to earth to help Pink Diamond to destroy the rebels with her clouds and also help to terraform other places, but, the corruption attack comes and she was the only one that did scape, since she protect her self with clouds. She broke a little part of her gem and got trapped on earth for years and years, in a cave, with depression because all her friends are corrupted now. Later of some years, she found Crystal Gems, and later of a long time with them she realized that Rose's objectives are not bad, so at moment that she joined Crystal Gems, Rose save her (cured her gem) and Nepheline hug her. Later she meet Maxixe, Fluorite and Pruskite. So when the Cluster started to emerge, Nepheline and her squad run from the planet with their ship for other planet in other solar system named Zaratti, and Crystal Squad live there now. Abilities Nepheline possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * '''Cloud Wings Proficiency: Nepheline can summon cloud wings in order to fly. * Nephelokinesis: Nepheline can control clouds and smoke Fusions With Crystal Gems * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Elyite * When fused with Steven, they form Elyite * When fused with Pearl, they form Opalite * When fused with Amethyst, they form Marshallsussmanite * When fused with Peridot, they form Kolbeckite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Cornetite * When fused with Sapphire, they form Indicolite * When fused with Ruby, they form Cobaltomenite * When fused with Garnet, they form Dragon's Vein Agate * When fused with Bismuth, they form Covellite With Homeworld gems * When fused with Jasper, they form Petrified Wood * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Aquamarine * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Light Blue Labradorite * When fused with Topaz, they form * When fused with Emerald, they form Green Labradorite * When fused with Carnelian, they form Cobaltocalcite * When fused with Zircon, they form Stranskiite With Off Colors * When fused with Rutile, they form Congolite * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Murmanite * When fused with Fluorite, they form Carrboydite * When fused with Padparadscha, they form Rossmanite With Fusions * When fused with Opal, they form Chalcedony * When fused with Rainbow Quartz, they form Stanekite * When fused with Malachite, they form Variscite * When fused with Smoky Quartz, they form Zebradorite Gemology * Nepheline has a gentle energy and helps uncover illusions and reveal truths. * Nepheline nurtures self love, self esteem, creativity and a zest for life. * Nepheline helps to unleash the bonds of entrenched sorrow. * Nepheline has been used to calm children, banish nightmares, treat sleeping difficulties and stop temper tantrums. * Nepheline can help in the treatment of stress and stress related disorders. * At the heart chakra, it brings through the energy of love, and stimulates your personal power at the solar plexus. ** It enhances creativity at the sacral chakra, and heightens vitality and energy at the base chakra. * Its energy is excellent for meditation as it helps you to seek out the truth about what you are looking for via the meditative process. ** It may help you to see the deeper meaning of illusions shown to you. It is a quite calming stone, yet at the same time stimulating. Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Non-Cool Gemsonas Wiki Gemsonas Category:Nephelines